barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Jakers: The Movie!
Barney in Jakers: The Movie! '''is the newest movie ever, of the Parody of "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie". Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Sean Abel (Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Alicia T. Abel (Kaitlyn Maher) * Chelli (Joey Mazzarino) * Bag (Rickey Boyd) * Cepheus (Janice Kawaye) * Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) * Eric (River Phoenix) * Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) * Amanda Lemmon (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Alyssa Calloway (Ashley Olsen) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Tart (Dante Basco) * Reese (Lisa Ortiz) * Joan (Anna Cummer) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Nigel (Crispin Freeman) * Leo (Daniel Brochu) * Benny (Jack Mountford) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Tina and Luci's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina and Luci's Dad (Gene Wilder) * Jason and Derek's Mom (Phyllis Cicero) * Jason and Derek's Dad (Lovell Stanton) Animal Cast * Piggley Winks (Maile Flanagan) * Dannan O'Mallard (Tara Strong) * Ferny Toro (Russi Taylor) Songs * Barney and the Backyard Gang theme Song (Instrumental) (symphony Version) * If You’re Happy and your Know It * I Love You * Hey, Hey, The Gangs All Here * I Love You (reprise) * Everyone Is Special * Bumpin Up and Down * Down On the Farm * Skip to my Lou * Turkey in the Straw * Old McDonald had a Farm * Friends Are Forever Soundtrack # Ballroom Dance Music Video # Who Let the Dogs Out (Barney Movie Version) # Men with the Hex (Short Version) Trivia * The Barney voice from "Campfire Sing Along" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney Goes to School" is used. * This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "I Love You (reprise)" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Backyard Show". * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while David wore in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * Nick Minor wears the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Barney's Beach Party". * Alicia T. Abel wears a pink and magenta striped long-sleeved t shirt, tan pants, and white sneakers. * Cepheus wears a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Wyman wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. * Eric wears a beige sweater, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Ishtar wears a yellow blouse, pink shorts, and white Mary Janes shoes. * Amanda Lemmon wears the same clothes and long Hair from "It Takes Two". * Alyssa Calloway wears the same clothes and long Hair from "It Takes Two". * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Helen wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". * Tart wears a white and red checkered collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. * Reese wears a purple t-shirt, red shorts, and pink sneakers. * Joan wears a maroon t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. * Jason wears the same clothes from "Three Wishes". * Derek wears the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes from "A Day at the Beach". * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along". * Nigel wears a brown sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. * Leo wears a green long-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, and blue sneakers. * Benny wears the same clothes from "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". Quotes Quote 1: * Steve: Welcome to the Neighborhood Of Oakwood Reporting, My Name is Steve and you’re Just In Time for Jakers, Here Are Cast Members from the 24 Backyard Gang Kids, This is Michael, Amy, Cepheus, Wyman, ErIc, Ishtar, Amanda, Alyssa, Tina, Luci, Helen, Tart, Reese, Joan, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffrey, Nigel, Benny, Nick Minor, Alicia T. Abel, and of Course the One and Only, Albert Abel. * Sean Abel: Quote 2: * '''Sean Abel: How are we going to be at the same time Ishtar? * Ishtar: Well, I was looking for Barney The Dinosaur, In Your House Sean Abel, He was a good day and a long long time ago but um, It’s not going to belong in this world! * Sean Abel: Oh, I See, But, Barney is A Dinosaur in the Garage Downstairs, Is the same time as we can do it, Now Come with me Down Stairs Guys. Quote 3: * (after the song, "I Love You", Sean Abel come Hug Barney) * '''Sean Abel: '''Hello, Barney! * (Sean Abel and Helen And Michael and Amy hugged Barney) * '''Barney: '''Hi Sean, Good to See You, How is my Litte Friend Tina? Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video First Generation